Merry Christmas Baby
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: Nick wakes Jeff up early on Christmas morning to give him his gift. Two-shot, fluff : 3-6
1. Jeff

Christmas – Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (sad face) or Nick and Jeff (devastated face).**

"Jeff, Jeff, c'mon wake up," a sing-song voice said as Jeff slowly opened his eyes. When the blonde looked up he saw Nick leaning over him, smiling his trademark grin.

"Mmm, morning," Jeff said, stretching.

"Morning sleepy head," Nick said as he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend gently, "c'mon, you gotta get up."

"Why?" Jeff asked, shivering as Nick pulled his blanket away.

"Because it's Christmas and I want to give you your gift before we go meet the other Warblers who stayed for Christmas," Nick said.

"But I'm cold," Jeff complained as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Well, come here then," Nick pulled Jeff over to his bed and say down on it. He pulled Jeff down onto his lap and then wrapped his own blanket around them both. Jeff leaned back against his boyfriend's chest as Nick reached over and pulled a box out from next to his bed.

"Merry Christmas baby," he said, placing it in his boyfriend's lap. Jeff smiled at Nick and kissed him gently before slowly unwrapping the box. Nick kept his arms wrapped around the blonde and put his chin on Jeff's shoulder as he watched him open his gift. When Jeff finally unwrapped it he pulled out a scrapbook. There was a photo of him and Nick on the front and as he opened he saw many more. The 2 of them hanging out when Jeff had first arrived at Dalton, hanging out with the Warblers, doing homework. There were picture of him and Kurt, some with Blaine, Trent, Wes, David, everyone. The programs from Sectionals and Regionals were there. Then there were pictures Jeff hadn't seen before. One of him sleeping that he knew Nick must've taken, one of him and Nick dancing together in the snow on Valentines Day, and one of him sitting next to Nick in the Warbler's common room with him legs over the other boy's lap as they kissed.

"Do you like it?" Nick asked quietly. Jeff looked at him, embarrassed to find his eyes filled with tears.

"Hey," Nick said worried, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jeff shook his head, "I love it, thank you."

"The other's helped me get some the photos, I didn't even know about these 2," Nick said pointing at the photo of the dancing ad the one of them kissing, "and there's still plenty of room left to add more pictures in the future."

"Really? Like, of us in 5 years?" Jeff asked hopefully.

"Yeah, 5 years if they'll still fit. This one might be full by then and we can get another one."

"You think about that though? Us in the future?"

"Of course, is that weird for you?" Nick asked worried that he was freaking Jeff out.

"No, of course not, I like that you think about that, I do too," Jeff said, looking at Nick.

"I love you Jeff," he said quietly.

"I love you too Nick."

**So I wasn't overly thrilled with the ending but I hope you liked it! I have part 2 already written and it will be typed and uploaded tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Nick

Christmas – Part 2

"You're sure you like it?" Nick asked again and Jeff laughed.

"Yes, I love it, now shut up so I can give you your gift," Jeff said. Jeff shifted slightly in his boyfriend's lap so he could reach over and pull something out of the drawer.

"It's not much," he said quietly, "But I really hope you like it."

"It's from you, I'll love it," Nick said sweetly. The box he held was small and light, wrapped in paper messily and a ribbon tied around it. It looked like it had been done by a 5-year-old, but that's what made it even more perfect, it was so _Jeff_. He slowly unwrapped the gift and took the lid off the box. Nick gasped and looked at Jeff, his eyes wide.

"Jeff, are these…" Nick trailed off, hardly daring to believe what he was holding in his hands.

"Tickets to see Billy Joel, I know he's your favourite so I just thought –" Jeff was cut off by Nick pressing their lips together. When they broke apart, both boys were breathing heavily.

"I take it you like it then?" Jeff asked, grinning.

"I love it, I love you," Nick said as he kissed the blonde again.

"I love you too," Jeff sighed into the kiss.

"We should get up," Nick said, "The others are gonna be up soon and they'll wonder where we are."

"Yeah, yeah," Jeff said as he leaned forward, pushing on Nick's chest until the other boy was lying down again. Jeff took the tickets out of his boyfriend's hand and placed it on the side table before looking at Nick.

"I love you and I want to celebrate Christmas with the guy I love," Jeff said before kissing Nick again.

**Kay, so in the first chapter I said this would be posted the next day and now it's January and I'm only posting it now.**

**Sorry! I hope you liked it anyway!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
